Amore Tenetur
by neeshanox
Summary: She loathes his very being. So what if he happens to be strikingly good looking and admits his love for her despite having known each other only 24 hours? What do they do alone at a library to sort differences? One Shot. Lemon. M. Aurelius'


**It's my very first one shot and my very first out right Lemon folks! Yes you heard correctly! I had this idea stewing in my mind for a while and lets admit it. What avid reader doesn't want to experience a lemon where they do? I'm not gonna lie it's one of my fantasies!**

**Any ways here you go! Read and Review it Adore or Abhor! It's your choice!**

**Oh and I have to do a disclaimer cause I don't own these characters just their personalities. They belong to Aurelius and not I. PRAISE THE GOLDEN ASS!**

**TALLY HO!**

So it was ridiculous. Obviously both our parents were _mental _to call us what they did. And who decided that we'd be perfect together in just a day? Just because we have the same name as a couple mythological characters!

Absurd.

But I really couldn't deny that he was godlike. Good looking to the extreme and an arrogant asshole. I couldn't tolerate him.

_Eros_. People were idiots to think just because my name was Psyche and his was Eros we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend. _Hello_? It's Psyche and Cupid? Note the difference between Roman and Greek characters!

"What are you on about now? You look pissed" My cousin Andromeda sniffed eyeing me over her Cosmo magazine. Nothing came between my twenty year old cousin and her monthly issues. Orlando Bloom himself wouldn't be able to pry her own personal bible from her hands. Or any other celebrity for that matter.

"It's nothing Andie." I sighed flipping through my worn and tattered Shakespeare book. I had been a fan since I was a young kid. It took me a couple years to get on board with the old school language. Sometimes I wished I'd been normal and read _The Very Hungry Caterpillar _instead of _Midsummer's Night Dream_.

People would have liked me better if I wasn't spouting off random sonnets. I was lucky enough that my closest and best friend liked my weirdness. She had told me in the sixth grade I'd grow into my more articulate side. She said I had a superiority complex. I said people should read more.

I didn't grow into my awkward shell but it never stopped people from noticing me. I was far too shy to really care about anyone else. I think that's what gave most people the idea that I was stuck up. If I was stuck up I was sure my nose would be in the air not in a book with my shoulders hunched.

Something my best friend, Daphne, constantly scolded me for. She was an outright gorgeous girl. I knew that when I first noticed her in 3rd grade. Long blond hair and the most enigmatic eyes I'd ever seen. Any kid that looked at them became entranced and unable to speak coherent sentences.

Lucky me, I had my head buried in the first Harry Potter, my hands gripping the thing for dear life when her eyes looked into my green ones. She'd lowered my book with her hand obviously not knowing what kind of person I was. Lowering my book was dangerous, especially if she wanted to keep her hands intact.

I did. I chewed her out. Despite the fact that I was an outright bitch, and she wasn't used to people speaking back to her, we became instant friends. Opposite of what most of my class thought would happen. They were glad to get a fellow bully into their ranks. By middle school Daph had dated most of our class and the other grades as well. She was the flirt and I was the nerdy side kick best friend.

She told me guys would flock to me if I didn't frown all the time.

I had told her to shut her mouth before I beat her half to death, with a frown.

"You've still got that look on your face Psycho." I glared at Andie, looking at the newest model from Cosmo. "And don't give me that look." "What look?" I asked setting my book on the coffee table. Her magazine lowered as her gray eyes looked into my green ones.

"That look." She sighed turning a page and getting back to her life.

"Stop calling me psycho." I grumbled stirring my spoon in my cup of coffee. It was Saturday at 11 in the morning and I had things to do. Namely book shopping.

"Well then what do you want me to call you." She said in the same tone as me, slightly patronizing.

"Anything but that." I bit my lip. That name had been used a lot as a kid and I still hated it. My voice must've tipped Andromeda off that something was wrong because she actually closed her magazine and set it down.

The world must be ending.

"What's wrong Sy?" She said softly her brown eyebrows furrowing as she stared at me. I tucked my feet underneath my butt as I turned on the couch to look at her.

"Nothing much. Just tired. I want to get the day over with." I watched her glance at our antique clock over the fireplace before cocking an eyebrow.

"It's 9 at night and you want it to be over now? You usually wait till 1 or 2 in the morning to complain. Who shoved a stick up your ass?" I glared at her comment brushing a piece of hair behind my ear and reaching out for my coffee, blowing at the rising steam. I had a awful habit of consuming caffeine late at night.

"Nothing is up my ass for your information. Just thinking about this kid at school yesterday." Her eyes flashed with understanding even though I knew she had no idea what was going through my head.

"Oh, high school life. I miss it."

"Yes because being in college is _so _different." I rolled my eyes and sipped my hot drink.

"Well fill me in. Let me guess… he's incredibly good looking, the girls are hanging off him and you're jealous."

"You have two out of three. I'm not jealous. More like," I scrunched my nose thinking of a good word. I gave up. " I hate him. I didn't think it was possible to hate anyone seeing as how all of the joyful people I've met." I rolled my eyes again. "But this guy has stretched my limits." "What's he look like?" Andie asked smiling brightly. Andie was so superficial and- and _Andie_. I thought back to his arrogant smirk.

"Does it matter? His personality is shitty."

"Whoa what did this guy do to piss you off?" I ran my pinky around the rim of my cup glancing up at Andromeda who seemed honestly interested in what was making me for frustrated.

"He's incredibly good looking so the fact that girls start squealing when he enters a room… it gives me a headache… well… He's smart too. Like he always competed against me in class. I mean _every _class. He's in _every single one_. The bastard challenged me!" One of my hands formed a fist and my lip curled into a snarl. "And he was so rude! He would shove by me and speak… just- just… argh!" I pressed my closed fist to my eyes. "I thought the god's couldn't make anything more foul than Satan and Hades Themselves, but they've proved me wrong. For _once_."

"Chill out okay. With your luck he'll probably be begging his parents to move by the end of the week." She snorted and picked her magazine up as I glanced at the clock.

"I'm leaving." I spat setting my coffee cup down harder than I would have liked and reached for the car keys that I placed on the table. "I'll catch you later. I'm going to do some late night shopping"

"I wanted to go shopping with you." She protested. "Not where I'm going." I growled already in a foul mood.

"Oh, _that _kind of shopping. You mind as well change if you're going to be in public. Brush your hair as well it looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"Because I fell asleep on the couch, Andie!" I shouted slamming the door behind me.

_If she only knew. _I thought bitterly climbing into my Jetta. It wasn't just that it, was the physical assault as well. Every time I left class he'd bump shoulders with me until I had small bruises. The asshole even had the balls to run me into a locker in the hallway. For once, I thought my last year of school… my _senior _year would have gone off with a bang. I never meant it quite so literally. I was seventeen and a senior in high school, one of the top students in my English, History, Science and Art classes.

The fact that he was encroaching on my academic territory as well as my physical bubble pissed me the fuck off. I couldn't help the anger that flowed through me. The fact that he could also be considered more attractive than my already average looks made me want to punch him square in the middle of his beautiful face. I glanced into my mirror to see that I did have bed hair, tangled and untamable. My green eyes looked furious even to myself, the green was on fire. Even my pale cheeks were flushed as I gripped the steering wheel.

I did intend on going to one of my favorite book stores when I glanced at the clock on my dashboard. I groaned. It was nine ten. They would be closed by the time I got there, twenty minutes later. I was already in the middle of town so I decided to go the public library. I worked there after school as a sort of librarian aid. I was lucky enough to get a key even though closing time was at nine thirty as well. They trusted me with the books there, seeing as how I'd very nearly give my life up for most of them.

I pulled into the parking lot, several spots away from a green Honda Civic Coupe. I admired it from afar as I climbed out, locking my doors and heading for the library. Pulling open the double doors I strode forward towards the young adult and adult section to see the last librarian, Polly Anne, no joke, packing up some books of hers hitching her bag over her shoulder. I looked down at my attire.

I was wearing something, not entirely appropriate for the public as I walked towards the kind woman. My usual attire were jeans, converses and flannel shirts which were the epitome of comfort. I was in my night clothes. Very short white short shorts to keep me cool when I ended up inevitably kicking my blankets off. Just thinking that sentence made me want to choke down an ibuprofen. I glanced down at my shirt and pulled at the fabric. My green wife beater was something I found snug and versatile just like my matching converses I had on. The laces were tucked in loosely, in threat of falling out and tripping me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled hair as I Polly Anne.

"Hey there sweetheart." She drawled in her Texan twang.

"Hi Pol." I said smiling. She was a sincere and kind person by heart. The reason she moved up north ten years ago was a mystery to me when all there was, was sun in Texas… or so I heard.

"What are you do here, darlin?" She asked adjusting her bag and sweeping a few graying hairs behind her ear.

"I wanted to grab a couple of books before the library closed." I said shrugging my shoulders. "It's okay if it's too late." "Nonsense." She beamed. "You work here as well. More trusted than half of them older gals." Her smile only slid slightly.

"Something wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh no dear. There's just another young man here. I told him to hurry himself up." She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder.

"It's no problem. Nothing I can't handle." I assured her, shifting my weight onto one leg. She looked down for a second. I followed her gaze to see her staring at the flip cell phone I had on my shorts.

"I suppose so." She looked at me long and hard before she sighed, her smile back. "Of course if there's _any _trouble don't hesitate to call me or the police." I nodded and smiled.

"Of course." I said smiling. She was honestly like a second mother to me, having known her since I was seven. "Night Polly!" I said over my shoulder as she scurried towards the doors locking them behind her as she through another one of her trade mark smiles over her shoulder.

"Night sweetheart!"

I sighed and looked around me at the endless shelves of books. I ran my hand across the stained wood as I looked through the titles.

There were so many to choose, an option I couldn't be happier for. I picked one of the shelf at random and headed towards the back of the library where the lounge was. I flopped down on the couch and hopped that I didn't have to run into the guy that was here. I hoped he would leave in peace, stealing nothing and leave me be to read.

And it happened for the most part. I was left in peace as I got a good fifty pages in when someone said my name.

"W-what?" I said lowering my book to see the boy I loathed the most at the end of the couch viewing him right between my legs. I laid them out and sat up as he smirked down at me. I could feel my temper rising rapidly from him just being in my presence and that stupid smile on his face.

I _loathed _his very being.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped setting the book on the table next to the couch.

"Same reason you are." He said holding a book up. "Reading."

"Well if you want to check out I suggest you do it now."

"I don't know." He said looking away, his blond hair falling into his eyes. I resisted the urge to run my fingers through it.

"Well make your mind up sooner rather than later." I replied coldly crossing my arms and glaring at him. He turned back, his blue eyes lighting up as he listened to my tone of voice.

"Hostile are we?" He said flashing a grin. I fidgeted, irritated more than ever now. He _knew _he got under my skin. He probably knew how much I wanted to attack him for just being in my presence. I'd never felt this way before. Never this angry with a human being before.

"I have my reasons to be." I sniffed and stood up. "Like I said before, check out now if you want your books."

"The librarians already left." He said condescendingly.

"I work here, I can do it if it'll get you out of here faster." He raised his eyebrows as I cursed myself internally. Now he knew where I worked.

"So eager to be rid of me?" He asked leaning over the arm rest of the couch. Towards me as I leaned away.

"Yes. I am. Honestly." I said walking up to him and snatching his books. I started heading towards the front desks at a brisk pace. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and for some unknown reason it felt good to know he was following me. That I was in charge unlike yesterday when all he did was push me around.

"What if I don't want to take them out." He asked snatching them from my hand as I spun on my foot. He was much closer than I anticipated. I backed up for room and looked behind me to see the wall before the turn to the desks.

I snatched the books back quickly.

"Than I'll put them away. Even quicker." I watched as he grabbed the books from my hand before I could think to pull them behind me.

"What if I wanted to take you out?" He asked stepping closer. I pushed his chest back, making him stumble as I tried to regain my normal breathing pattern.

What if I wanted to take you out?

_What if I wanted to take you out?_

What if _I wanted _to take _you _out?

"I don't date." I snapped turning from him and rounding the corner just as my laces decided to make an appearance outside of my shoe.

Of course I tripped. I held my arms out to brace my fall when I heard the thunk of something hit the floor and arms wrapping around my torso.

I nearly growled when he pulled me into his chest. I wasn't sure if it was a lust type of growl or one of anger or embarrassment.

"You should be more careful." He scolded. I stepped out of his arms and turned my back on him.

"Don't touch me." I snarled bending down to tie my shoes properly. I heard him hiss at my hostility.

"What no thank you?"

"No." I snapped walking away.

"So why the rejection?" He asked following behind me. I stopped and resisted the urge to turn and yell at him in the library. Not that it mattered since it was just the two of us.

"Why should I accept? You've done nothing to gain my loyalty or my liking since I met you. Since yesterday, _asshole_." I spat continuing the walk.

"So what was I supposed to do? How was I able to gain your attention? I know if I did a simple hello you'd ignore me. That's what everyone would say." I couldn't help but whirl on my heal and face him, livid.

"There was _no _need to _bruise _me to receive attention. There was _no _need to answer _every _single question correctly to get my attention. You came across as an arrogant, fastidious bastard. I _don't _find that attractive _at all_."

"Then what do you find attractive?" _You_.

"Not your attitude." I said shortly, flushing as my mind seemed to answer.

"So I can't win you over with my good looks?"

"I'm not easily swayed." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him coldly. I wasn't about to let on that he probably could if he wanted. If he really tried.

"So what do you want me to change?" He asked quietly.

"Everything." "Not very specific there, Psyche." I inhaled sharply as he said my name. It was the first time that I heard it roll off his tongue. Was it wrong that I wanted him to say it more?

"Well… you could _start _by not physically assaulting me." I said.

"I am sorry about that." He said stepping forward and running his fingers along my arm, temporarily paralyzing me. I looked down to see him tracing a small bruise lightly. I looked at his face as he looked at the mark. I was taken aback by the sadness and regret I found there. Even I knew that he wasn't faking it. I had a good eye for things like that. "Sometimes I don't think before I act." He whispered looking at me, his blue eyes piercing through my very being it seemed.

"Most of us don't." I said quietly taking his hand and squeezing it. "Try not to do it again." I said turning from him and heading towards the desks once more.

"Go out with me." He called.

"You're not thinking before you're acting again." I called, but couldn't help chuckling at as I walked away.

"Well then how about this?" I felt his grip on my wrist as he pulled me back and around to face him.

He pulled my hand and kissed the back before he spoke.

"A new start, like I should've. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Eros." He said quietly.

"Psyche." I replied.

"Did you know that from the moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen?" I blushed at that and looked away finding myself suddenly extremely self conscious.

"Eros…" I said softly.

"It's true." He replied, reaching and holding my other hand. How had I switched my feelings so quickly for him? Was this even a type of love? Maybe not quite yet, but it certainly wasn't hate anymore. "You are by far the most enchanting person I've ever met. You have taken yourself for granted... Psyche?" He asked as I continued to look down.

He placed a curled finger beneath my chin and pulled it up.

"Yes?" I said quietly staring into his eyes.

"Did you know that when you stand in any type of light, you can see strands of a sunshine blond in your hair? Did you know that when your angry, the dashes of gold glimmer in your jade eyes? Or when you're nervous you have a tendency to bite your lips and run your hands through your hair?" I watched him intently as he stared individually at the objects he described. "I'm ashamed to say that I only watched you from afar, admiring but not touching as sweetly as I wished. Brushes hard enough to let you know that I'm a presence. One that I wanted you to look at. Whether in anger or admiration." I blushed an even deeper red I'm sure.

I had never blushed before until tonight. I got angry and flushed just like when I ran. But never in embarrassment or because of modesty.

Never had someone paid this much attention before.

He ran a hand through my hair and a finger over my lip as I held it between my teeth. I knew I was biting hard, but I relaxed when his fingers grazed my lips. His fingers were so much softer than I could have imagined.

"Can I ask one more question?" He said softly pulling me a little closer. I nodded and sighed breathlessly. "May I kiss you Psyche?"

I could barely move but smiled instead, which signaled him to lean down, his lips connecting with my own.

It was pathetic to say this, but my _real _first kiss rocked my shoes on and off again. I may have taken it a bit further than intended when I reacted. I nibbled on his lip receiving a sigh from him. His breath was sweet, like honey and cinnamon.

He ran his tongue over my lips seeking entrance that I granted too easily. I reveled in the warmth he exuded as he wrapped his arms around me, being wary of the bruises that he had created.

When was any relationship between a person normal? If anything I learned in my entire life it was that everyone believes in three words that don't exist: weird, perfect and normal.

This was weird, perfect and seemingly normal all in one. I leaned into him running my hands up his chest, around his neck and into his honey locks.

How perfect. His taste was honey and his hair was the color.

He was sweet and perfectly delectable as I caressed my tongue with his. I placed my hand on his neck, bending him down so his lips were planted firmly to mine, as I continued the attack on his lips.

I pulled away to breathe in a gasp of air as his new and better assault continued on to my neck, to my collarbone and up again to the spot behind my ear. Who knew that was sensitive?

I gasped as his fingers slid to my back, slipping under my shirt just a little.

He was _so _warm and so soft.

"Eros." I moaned as he nipped at my collarbone.

"Mmm." He sighed adamantly and pushed his palm against my back so I was firmly pressed into his chest and now his very obvious arousal.

That set me off. I didn't pull away. No if anything I wrapped my self closer to him, a warmth building rapidly and unexpectedly between my legs.

It seemed my fire had spread from my heated cheeks to my abdomen as he began kissing my shoulders.

"Eros." I groaned. He began to slow slightly, much to my disapproval as he raised his head.

"Psyche." He said breathily as he kissed my lips, gazing into my eyes.

"One moment I seem to hate you beyond belief and the next I don't want our lips to ever part with mine." I watched as his eyes brightened and he smiled. I breathed out as he adjusted the back of my shirt he had his hands up and squeezed my hands before heading back to the shelves of the adults.

"I should put my books back." He said exhaling noisily.

I contemplated a couple things there that I had never really paid much thought to. One that he had the nicest ass I had ever seen. The second, that this flame between my legs didn't seem able to become quenched, making me very irritable and if I admitted it, horny. I groaned at that.

Never in my life had I been affected so much by someone's presence as his in the last hour and a half.

I even contemplated something I would have never ever considered in all the time I spent at this library. Doing something amongst my favorite books in the whole world.

I wondered briefly how up to this idea that was stirring quickly in my mind. Even as frustrated sexually I was, I was always an avid thinker and I would never push his boundaries… then again after what he had put me through, having him the way I wanted would be an equal price I think.

I grimaced at that as I stared at his figure. He'd most likely enjoy it. I began a rapid walk. I almost stopped as I contemplated what I was doing.

He was close to his dropped novels when I wrapped my arms around him pulling him back slightly, running my hands up his shirt. I breathed in his heady scent. I could feel his already hard muscles contract as I grazed my nails along his abdomen.

"Psy-Psyche?" He stuttered. I had never heard him sound like this. Then again I'd only known him for a couple days. I'd only known him a couple days and I was about to do this.

"Eros." I purred. I _purred_. I'd _never_ purred before in my life. I was surprised in myself and even more so, when I could feel his heart hammering in his body.

Who knew I had the same affect on him that he had on me?

"Here." I said quietly in his ear, dragging my teeth on it. He shuddered under my touch.

"Here?" He asked quietly. I pulled him so he was facing me, my hands still under his shirt.

"Here." I said firmly, raising my hands up his sculpted body, lifting his shirt as I went along. I let the fabric fall to the floor as I gazed at his perfection. Never before had I thought that the name of a God was more fitting. He was carved perfection. He had a light tan as if he had worked out in the sun, playing sports most likely shirtless. The thought of him sweating, chest heaving nearly had me drooling as my eyes took him in hungrily.

"Sy." He said softly. I smiled at him as he called me by my preferred nickname, most resorted to something else. I let him take control as he gripped the hem of my shirt toying with it idly as his fingers brushed my skin beneath. How was it he made me shudder from just his mere touch?

He let the hem of my shirt drop and decided to take a different pursuit. He ran his hands up my sides, lifting my arms and stroking the skin of my arms as he reached for the hem with on hand. He tugged the shirt off and let it fall to the floor as he began stroking and massaging my stomach making the knots that resided there more prominent. He let out a gasp as he looked at my chest. After all since I was in my night clothes, I usually never wore a bra to bed. It was evident here, now that I was only in my shorts and shoes.

I could feel my stomach clenching as his hands rose higher, his eyes seeking mine, asking for permission. I sighed softly as they came to rest on my breast. Stroking and teasing as my breath started coming faster and faster.

I let my hands slide up his arms and grip his shoulders as he massaged my chest until he began to lower his mouth. Taking one of my peaks in he began to suck, letting his tongue swipe over it until it was painfully and pleasurably hard. I groaned as he played with my other nipple. He pulled back, his eyes heavily lidded as he blew on the wet peak. I couldn't help but let my head drop back as he went to work on my other breast.

I lifted my head briefly to look at his golden hair. He had one hand out against the wall behind me supporting the both of us as he lavished my breast with his glorious mouth.

_Ahhh_.

"Mmm you are simply delicious." He breathed looking up at me as his fingers traced a pattern over my chest, stomach until he reached the band of my shorts. I placed my hands on his pants making short work of the metal buttons and zipper.

"I pulled his belt off and let it fall to the floor as I began tugging his pants down. I purposefully let my hand graze across is evident erection as he hissed.

He glared at me playfully as he spoke. "You pay for that." I turned and ran back towards the lounge area, hearing his foot steps behind me. He caught me just as I reached the tables and chairs. He wrapped his arms firmly around my waist planting sweet kissed on my neck. I turned in his arms encasing his neck with my hands as I backed up slowly, my butt hitting the edge of a table. He lifted me up and set me down, running his fingers down my legs over my thighs till he reached my ankle, pulling off my already fairly loose shoes. He stroked my ankles, pulling my legs up and lowering his lips to kiss the tops of my feet.

"You are a Goddess." He murmured doing the same with my other foot, before letting them hang off the side of the table.

I edged myself back as he stood in between my legs. I propped myself up on my hands as he gripped my hips, the fabric of my shorts making the surface slippery as he abruptly slammed my core into his unbuttoned pants where he stood at attention.

I let out a cry of pleasure as he began pushing my hips back and repeated even harder this time, his arms flexing as I rubbed myself against him.

"I bet you're soaking wet right now." He growled as I nodded weakly. I could already feel it.

"It could always just be a different reason other than you." I said quickly smirking as I continued breathing deeply. "Maybe you should take advantage of what's given."

He snarled as he looped his fingers into the elastic of my sheer shorts pulling them down as I lifted my hips.

"You are wet _because _of me." He snapped. This was almost like the fierce side that I'd seen in the hallway. I wondered if perhaps this was his dominant, sexy and horny side. Maybe he had wanted me when I passed him. He had the need of wanting to be physical but couldn't due to the fact that I marked him as my bitter enemy.

Not so much now…

I placed my feet on his hips dragging his pants to the floor, my legs creating a diamond shape. He smirked and reached out stroking my heat.

"I knew you were wet." He said smugly as he pressed the fabric into me. I groaned at the feeling of his probing fingers.

"Fine." I cracked. "It's you. Now shut up and do me already!" I moaned.

"Quite a way with words." He breathed, pulling my underwear away replacing the fabric with the tips of his fingers, sinking them into my depths.

"_AHHH_!" I cried throwing my head back and letting my legs fall from his hips. I could feel him as he grabbed my knees and pulled my legs apart.

"Don't ever hide your sweet nectar from me, Psyche." He gasped, pressing one finger into me. I could feel myself coating him as he began a slow pump his thumb circling my clitoris. He began to pick up pace as he added a second finger. My legs had fallen to either side of the table so I bared every part of me to him. My arms were weak from holding up weight, begging to collapse. I willed them to stay as I watched him work. He placed a hand on my hip as he removed his fingers.

I groaned when he pulled them away. He looked at me as he smiled before kneeling in front of my legs placing a finger against my walls widening me as he plunged his tongue into me. I could feel him hum in what I hoped was pleasure for himself.

I gasped wildly letting one of my hands fly to his blond tresses.

I would've laughed if I wasn't so breathless.

I could outright say I was getting a blow job from sex incarnated. Who could make those claims? I shivered as the heat grew rapidly an invisible coil curling within as he lapped at me.

"Er… Eros!" I cried. "I-I-I'm."

He hummed again sending the vibrations to the center of my very being.

Then I was flying. I could hardly focus except in this euphoric bliss as he raised himself from between my legs, licking his lips, which shined. He placed two of his fingers in his mouth sucking on them. I was breathing so hard that I was afraid my head would explode. There was already a lack of oxygen on this cloud I seemed to be floating on. He wrapped his arms around me and flew me sky high.

I was coherent enough to yank his dark blue boxers down revealing what I wanted most. I could have lied and said I wasn't impressed, but I didn't withhold the truth unless it was dire situation. This was dire, but I couldn't lie.

"In me." I growled as his eyes lit up, smiling.

"What's in you?" He asked coyly.

"I want you in me." I said breathlessly.

"What was that Psyche."

"Fucking ram me!" I shouted as I reached out gripping his shaft as he moaned letting his head drop to the crook of neck. I scooted to the edge of the table as I let his head enter. I let him get wet slightly as I pulled him out and began stroking.

I wanted to desperately return the favor.

"Sy." He groaned nipping my shoulder which made me pump him faster. I needed him with in me. I couldn't wait much longer so I pulled him back to my entrance, my hips lifting to meet him. He placed his hands on my hips halting me as he panted.

"I just want to… I mean have you…?" I knew what he was asking.

"Yes. I have." I said quietly. He looked at me his eyebrow cocked. I shrugged my shoulders, lifting my hips in an attempt to get him closer to me. "You'd be surprised who would find a freak like me attractive."

"You are not a freak, Psyche. You are the embodiment of beauty. Tam praeclara, tam pracipua… alia Venus nata est." He breathed into my ear.

"Did you just speak _Latin_?" I asked mildly impressed. He nodded.

"I said-"

"I know what you said." I said looking at him open mouthed.

"Then you know it's true." He said simply, edging his hips closer so that he was just a hair breadth away. "You are so outstandingly, so exceptional… another Venus has been born." He kissed my neck and edge into me.

"He was a mistake." I said quietly.

"I don't want to be another mistake." He replied.

"I knew from the moment I did it, that he was a mistake."

"I don't want to be your mistake." He said again. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and lifted myself.

"You are by far the best choice I've made in my life!" I gasped as I jerked my legs, pulling his thighs and his entire self to connect with me.

"It had been a year and a half since I lost my virginity and it took me a moment to adjust to his abnormally large size.

"Psyche." He breathed kissing my cheek and sweeping my hair away. I gripped my legs even tighter around him when I was ready, making sure that he was fully sheathed within me. I watched him in awe as he shifted his hips in a circular rhythm before my spot. A spot I never knew existed.

"Ah, your _glorious _spot." He murmured drawing back and thrusting in like he had when we were clothed. He hit it.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Every time I met him. I was completed when he was fully in, filling me to the brimming making the heat that had started in my blush flow through out the rest of my body. It filled every spot on my skin, especially where I connected with him.

The heat was a flame that couldn't die. It didn't seem like it was able to be put out.

And then it truly was glorious. With the last thrust in I felt him vibrate within me, releasing as I did. If it was possible I got hotter. The inferno had become molten lava.

I was on fire.

I couldn't hold myself any longer. I was sailing to the moon, along with my winged cupid. I was blissful with my Eros. I was crying out into the shelves of ink and paper life.

"Come here." I cooed falling further onto the table as he crawled up, hovering over me. I could see the strain on his muscles as he tried to hold himself up. I moved my legs so he was in between.

I didn't hesitate to make sure he was within me as I pulled his body down to collapse on mine, the breath in me leaving in a _whoosh_.

"Psyche." He said carefully beginning to lift himself.

"It's nice, feeling all of you here, with me… on me. Please." I said quietly as he slowly lowered his weight onto me. The table was hurting my back but his heaviness was heavenly.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He said as he tenderly lifted himself and touched his fingers to my bruises. I probably would have fresh ones in the morning… or later today depending on the time.

"You won't." I whispered. It did stop him from pulling away and pulling out as he jumped from the table. I knew my expression was hurt as he turned back to me.

"Let's get more comfortable shall we?" I nodded as he held a hand out to me. I took his full naked glory as I gripped his hand. He pulled me away and towards a plush lounge chair. My mind was already coming up with dirty thoughts of what we could do.

I could still feel the caffeine from my coffee earlier running through me. I was ready.

"Mmm, Psyche?" Eros asked softly staring at me. I loved how he said my name. I loved how he made love to me.

I loved that he loved me.

"I adore you." He breathed kissing my cheek once again as I smiled.

"This is forward, but it's the truth…" I said sighing, I looked into his brilliant eyes and smiled even wider. "I love you."

He beamed at my confession.

"And I you. I love you Psyche."

"Would you like to show me once again?" I asked stroking him. I could feel him get harder than he was before. I rubbed my thighs together in anticipation.

"Act One Scene Two?" He chuckled. I nodded and pushed him into the soft chair watching him bounce, and watching his length.

"Mmm, I love this play." I said as I stood in front of him. The chair was really large enough to seat both of us, but instead I kneeled on either sides of his thighs let myself touch the tip of his head.

He groaned as I let my hips undulate above him and on him before I placed my hands on his shoulders letting gravity be part of the cause for pleasure.

I adored this. This feeling, this love I had. I rocked and I rode him as hard as I was able to crying out loudly. Far more loud than I'd like to admit as we rode out on the wave of gratification.

Eros seemed to purr in contentment as I cried out.

" Your purring." I began breathlessly. "I thought that the winged boy wasn't a cat."

"And didn't anybody tell you to be quiet in a library?" He said smirking as I returned his grin. I rocked my hips once more as he groaned loudly.

"I could say the same, lover."

.:THE END:.

**Whoa first lemon! GASP! I had started this and intended for it to be a story I did for fun and let it turn into a lemon. Here's my first lemon for you all. I doubt that Eros will be like William/Cameron from Second Coming, but I do hope that it's just as gooood. Send me reviews and let me know. The title also means "Let her be held by love" In Latin.**

**Neesha**


End file.
